Oakland (disambiguation)
Oakland, California is a city in the United States Oakland may also refer to: Canada * Oakland Township, Ontario, a historical township of Brant, Ontario * Oakland, Essex County, Ontario * Oakland, Manitoba * Oakland, Nova Scotia United States Cities, townships, neighborhoods * Oakland, Alabama (disambiguation) **Oakland, Chambers County, Alabama **Oakland, Lauderdale County, Alabama **Oakland, Limestone County, Alabama, near Athens, Alabama **Oakland (near Madison), Limestone County, Alabama * Oakland, California ** Oakland, California, the most populous place of this name in the United States ** Oakland, Yuba County, California, a former town * Oakland, Florida * Oakland Park, Florida * Oakland (Atlanta) & Oakland City (Atlanta), two neighborhoods in Atlanta, Georgia * Oakland, Illinois ** Oakland, Coles County, Illinois ** Oakland Township, Schuyler County, Illinois ** Oakland, a neighborhood in Chicago, Illinois * Oakland City, Indiana * Oakland, Iowa * Oakland Acres, Iowa *Oakland, Kansas ** Oakland Township, Clay County, Kansas ** Oakland Township, Cloud County, Kansas * Oakland, Kentucky ** Oakland, Warren County, Kentucky, a small city ** Oakland, Bracken County, Kentucky, an unincorporated community ** Sharpe, Kentucky, formerly known as Oakland * Oakland, Maine ** Oakland (CDP), Maine * Oakland, Maryland * Oakland Mills, Columbia, Maryland, a village within Columbia, Maryland * Oakland, Massachusetts * Oakland Charter Township, Michigan * Oakland County, Michigan * Oakland, Minnesota ** Oakland, Minnesota, an unincorporated community ** Oakland Township, Freeborn County, Minnesota ** Oakland Township, Mahnomen County, Minnesota * Oakland, Missouri * Oakland Park, Missouri, a former village now merged with Webb City * Oakland, Nebraska ** Oakland, Nebraska ** Oakland Township, Burt County, Nebraska * Oakland, New Jersey * Oakland Gardens, Queens, New York * Oakland & Northwood Avenue Area, a neighborhood in Columbus, Ohio * Oakland, Oklahoma * Oakland, Oregon * Oakland, Pennsylvania ** Oakland (Pittsburgh), a neighborhood in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ** Oakland, Lawrence County, Pennsylvania ** Oakland, Susquehanna County, Pennsylvania ** Oakland Township, Butler County, Pennsylvania ** Oakland Township, Susquehanna County, Pennsylvania ** Oakland Township, Venango County, Pennsylvania * Oakland, Rhode Island * Oakland Beach, Rhode Island * Oakland, Tennessee * Oakland, Texas ** Oakland, Brazoria County, Texas ** Oakland, Cherokee County, Texas ** Oakland, Colorado County, Texas ** Oakland, Hopkins County, Texas ** Oakland, Houston County, Texas ** Oakland, Van Zandt County, Texas * Oakland Park, Virginia, an unincorporated community of Northampton County * Oakland, Wisconsin (disambiguation) ** Oakland, Burnett County, Wisconsin, a town ** Oakland (community), Burnett County, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community ** Oakland, Douglas County, Wisconsin, a town ** Oakland, Jefferson County, Wisconsin, a town ** Oakland (community), Jefferson County, Wisconsin, an unincorporated community Historic buildings and plantations * Oakland (Warm Springs, Georgia), listed on the NRHP in Georgia * Oakland Plantation House (Gurley, Louisiana), listed on the NRHP in Louisiana * Oakland Plantation (Natchez, Louisiana), a U.S. National Historic Landmark in Louisiana * Oakland (Bryantown, Maryland), listed on the NRHP in Maryland * Oakland (9 Oakhurst Drive, Natchez, Mississippi), listed on the NRHP in Mississippi * Oakland (Lower Woodville Road, Natchez, Mississippi), listed on the NRHP in Mississippi * Oakland (Airlie, North Carolina), listed on the NRHP in North Carolina * Oakland Plantation (Carvers, North Carolina), listed on the NRHP in North Carolina * Oakland Plantation (Tarboro, North Carolina), listed on the NRHP in North Carolina * Oakland Plantation (Beech Island, South Carolina), listed on the NRHP in South Carolina * Oakland Plantation (Fort Motte, South Carolina), listed on the NRHP in South Carolina * Oakland Plantation House (Mount Pleasant, South Carolina), listed on the NRHP in South Carolina * Oakland (Dresden, Tennessee), listed on the NRHP in Tennessee * Oakland (Gallatin, Tennessee), listed on the NRHP in Tennessee * Oakland (Montpelier, Virginia), listed on the NRHP in Virginia * Oakland (Parkersburg, West Virginia), listed on the NRHP in West Virginia Amtrak stations *Oakland – Jack London Square (Amtrak station), located in downtown Oakland (station code OKJ) *Oakland Coliseum Amtrak/BART Station, located near the Oakland Coliseum (station code OAC) Educational institutions * Oakland University, located in Oakland County, Michigan * Oakland City University, in Oakland City, Indiana People *Category:Oakland (surname) *Simon Oakland (1915-1983), American actor Sports teams * Oakland Athletics, a Major League Baseball team in the California city * Oakland Golden Grizzlies, the intercollegiate athletic program of Oakland University * Oakland Raiders, a National Football League team in the California city See also * Oakland Cemetery (disambiguation) * Oakland Historic District (disambiguation) * Oakland Plantation (disambiguation) * Oakland School (disambiguation) * Oakland Township (disambiguation) * Oakland Firestorm of 1991, a large urban fire that burned parts of Berkeley and Oakland, California * Oakland (automobile), a U.S. automobile maker during the early part of the 20th century * [[USS Oakland (CL-95)|USS Oakland (CL-95)]], a warship of the U.S. Navy * Oaklands (disambiguation) Category:Place name disambiguation pages